


Star Wars Podfic Master List

by Lightpoint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant is Space Vegas, Crack, Crack and Smut, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunk Politicians, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Jedi Training, M/M, Multi, Mystical Force Stuff, Podfic, Podfic Available, Poetry, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Hangover IN SPACE, What Happens on Coruscant Stays on Coruscant, narration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: I started getting back into narration and recording recently...Which means that fanfiction narration ensued. There's going to be a lot of different stuff in here, with a range of ratings. All ratings and content will be defined in the chapter headers. I'll be listing the length of the files as well.Let me know if there are any issues with the downloads or vids!





	1. Happy Life Day, Senator! PG-13

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Gift Fics Dead Ahead!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722954) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 
  * Inspired by [We Pretend That The Voices In Our Heads Are Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305714) by [Cinnamon_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Girl/pseuds/Cinnamon_Girl). 
  * Inspired by [When I am Afraid, Comfort Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



> I've included MediaFire download links to everything. The Worksafe stuff will also be on Youtube if you'd rather listen there.

This is a reading of Darth Videtur's epic fic [Happy Life Day, Senator!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8722954/chapters/20685178)

**Summary:** Kinman Doriana decides to surprise the new senator Palpatine with a life day celebration. The aftereffects are something perhaps no one foresees. Poor Sate.

MediaFire Podfic MP3 download [HERE ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c3q4sf06b2c1bcy/lifedaymodomg.mp3)

**Length:** 16:59

**EDIT 1/12/2017:** Embed codes are now working!!


	2. Anatomy of Apprentices/Our heads are battlefields none can ever win - Rated PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narration for Chapters 1 and 2 of [We Pretend the Voices in Our Head Are Our Own, ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8305714/chapters/19019260) by Cinnamon_Girl.

**We Pretend the Voices in Our Head Are Our Own.**  
Summary: A collection of poetry and musings, all about the Sith. 

[Chapter 1: Anatomy of Apprentices](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8305714/chapters/19019260)

MediaFire Download [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d4y33dfe8zm830b/CinnamonGirl1.mp3)  
**Length:** 6:08

 

*************  
I tried a vocal distortion effect on this one...

[Chapter 2: Our heads are battlefields none can ever win. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8305714/chapters/19019317)

 

MediaFire Download [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1j7qc83d81tatq1/cinnaomgirlch2_with_p2voice.mp3)  
**Length:** 1:16

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I loves me some Sith poetry!  
> 2\. 2nd one had a vocal distortion effect on it...just a little, to make it a bit more disconcerting than usual xD Too weird?


	3. Red, black and tragedy, these are your colors/A monster with gasoline dreams rated PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3 and 4 of Cinnamon_Girl's 'We Pretend That The Voices In Our Heads Are Our Own.' 
> 
> There are 2 versions of chapter 4. one with Sith filter 1, (like chapter 2) and another without it.

**We Pretend That The Voices In Our Heads Are Our Own  
**   
by Cinnamon_Girl

**Chapter 3:** [Red, black and tragedy, these are your colors.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8305714/chapters/19019345)

Soundcloud [HERE ](https://soundcloud.com/user-743662/we-pretend-that-the-voices-in-our-heads-are-our-own-chapter-3)  
MediaFire .wav file [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rk48dj7ep8f0ei0/cinnamongirl_ch3_ver_2.wav)

**Chapter 4:** [Chapter 4: A monster with gasoline dreams. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8305714/chapters/19270081)

**No Filter:**  
SoundCloud [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/user-743662/we-pretend-that-the-voices-in-our-heads-are-our-own-chapter-4-no-filter)  
MediaFire .wav file [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8830w7ash7o16il/cinnamongirl_ch4_ver_2.wav)

**With the Sith filter:**  
SoundCloud [ HERE ](https://soundcloud.com/user-743662/sith-filter-1-we-pretend-that-the-voices-in-our-heads-are-our-own-chapter-4)  
MediaFire MP3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9502705zqc97zqn/cinnamongirl_ch4_version_2_with_sidfilter2.mp3)

The MediaFire folder (if you want to just download the whole thing) has .wav and MP3 formats of everything except the ones with filters, and is [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/28cxttxwcf2xc/CinnamonGirl)  



	4. [NSFW] When I am Afraid, Comfort Me: Chapters 1 - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [When I am Afraid, Comfort Me, ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/18995513) by Darth Videtur, chapters 1 - 4. Things start getting NSFW in Chapter 4...
> 
> Run time is about 60 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've got these in 2 file formats. However, AO3's embedding only seems to work with MP3s. So here we've got the embedded players with MP3s, and download links for the WAV files (which are larger files, and are, in some cases, beter, IMHO). Download links for the MP3s are here, too, in case you'd rather do that...
> 
> Files are hosted with MediaFire.
> 
> Also, seriously, go read this if you haven't yet! NOW

**[CHAPTER 1: Falling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/18995513) **

Summary: Padme goes to meet with Chancellor Palpatine regarding Anakin Skywalker's mission. After all, her husband should have been back two days ago, Obi-Wan said. Frightened and worried, Padme turns to her old friend for support and information, and the two of them begin to analyze their complicated relationship.

**[Chapter 1 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/di61hgl62drqb1z/wiaacm_ch1_ver_3.mp3)  
[Chapter 1 WAV](http://www.mediafire.com/file/by79ktcrffbu3cp/wiaacm_ch1_ver_3.wav)**

 

**[CHAPTER 2: From a Certain Point of View](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/19132315) **

Summary: Chancellor Palpatine struggles with an attraction that he knows is dangerous. Darth Sidious can't help being intrigued.

**[Chapter 2 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m49etj99w2v5w3b/wiaacm_ch2_ver_2.mp3)  
[Chapter 2 WAV](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q2r5qt18bmgl6e1/wiaacm_ch2_latest.wav)**

 

**[CHAPTER 3: What Can I Afford to Believe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/19413730) **

Summary: Padmé tries to figure out what has happened to her husband, and her mind gets a little distracted along the way. 

** **

**[Chapter 3 MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/felkelkedj82d3c/wiaacm_ch3_player_compatible.mp3)  
[Chapter 3 WAV ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ud828g5x5ps4f4u/wiaacm_ch3_ver_2.wav) **

****[CHAPTER 4: Comforting Seduction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/19481683) ****

Summary: Palpatine tries to get the ball back in his court. Padme is faced with a Sith Lord on a mission. 

** **

**[Chapter 4 MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u6lpzzsu6zed92c/wiaacm_ch_4_player_compatible.mp3)  
[Chapter 4 WAV ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kv4n2345oqlo8gl/wiaacm_ch_4_ver_1.wav) **


	5. [NSFW] When I Am Afraid, Comfort Me, chapters 5 - 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run time: About 60 minutes total, 20-ish minutes each.  
> [When I Am Afraid, Comfort Me, ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/18995513)by Darth Videtur  
> Chapters 5 - 7
> 
>  
> 
> **VERY NSFW**

**Chapter 5:** [Touch Me, Tame Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/19592089)  
**Summary:** Padme attempts to grab a wild Zalaaca by the tail.

****** 

**Chapter 6:** [Open My Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/19789810)  
**Summary:** Padme and Palpatine each attempt to take the reins of control. Only one will win this round, but the larger game is afoot.

****** 

**Chapter 7:** [To Lie With Darkness ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/20183341)  
**Summary:** Sidious ponders his options, and comes to a startling realization that he really doesn't know what to think of. And then Padme distracts him. Again.

****** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ok, I'm re-recording parts of chapter 8, and since 9 just came out, I'll be posting those 2 in the next installment, yay!!  
> 2\. This was way too much fun to do.  
> 3\. ...Padme is having an interesting night, isn't she? xD  
> 4\. I'm assuming everyone listening has read 'When I Am Afraid, Comfort Me,' but if you haven't, I highly suggest you read it, because it's seriously awesome. Dooooo iiiiiit!


	6. [NSFW] When I Am Afraid, Comfort Me, chapters 8 - 9 and FULL FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 8 and 9 of Darth Videtur's 'When I Am Afraid, Comfort Me,' in streaming format and downloadable MP3s. I had also combined all the chapters into one GIANT file......I'm considering uploading it to Youtube for streamability.

**[When I Am Afraid, Comfort Me,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/18995513) by [Darth Videtur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur) **

 

 **Chapter 8:** [ Approaching the Event Horizon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/20767972)

 **Run Time:** 19 minutes

 **Summary:** Padme and Palpatine discuss some fears and face some realizations. And Round 3 goes to...

 

 **MP3 Download** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/65qycy66e9nmeif/wiaacm_ch8_for_player.mp3)

 **File size:** 15 MB

 

********************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 9:** [Regrets and Promises and Broken Hearts Follow Us the Rest of Our Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/21415760)

 **Run Time:** 25 minutes

 **Summary:** Padme and Palpatine wake up after their first night of passion together, and hard conversations and harder decisions are reached. Oh what a tangled web we weave...

 

**MP3 Download** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k4ribrey2bttoy8/wiaacm_ch9_for_player.mp3)

 **File size:** 20 MB

***********************************************************************************************************************

**[FULL FIC!!! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292554/chapters/18995513) **

**Run Time:** 2 hours, 33 minutes! *_*

**MP3 Download** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ou6olj1b1hbb4b8/wiaacm_FULL_FIC.mp3)

**Note: FULL FIC file size is 119 MB**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, MANY thanks to Darth Videtur for letting me narrate this story!! It's been a hell of a ride.


End file.
